demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SimonBasileus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SimonBasileus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:55, June 17, 2010 hey hey imma daughter of zeus nice to meet ya (StormGirl 19:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC)) HEY!!! Im a daughter of Henry!! ^^shes my aunt^^ annddd....I'm voulenterily gonna help you! and other newcomers even though I'm barely one myself...but yaaa! If you wanna talk to other demigods or me or... yeah go here: http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ :DD mwahaha! PS im sometimes a spaz sooo...yepp...uhhh ok bye! leave a message on meh talk page!! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 22:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) PPS love deh introduction!! i thought i was a good writer...T_T mehhh.....wutever mwahahaha! ask anyone about...idkkk byezzz Whoho... thank you! And nice to meet you two too ;) SimonBasileus 05:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) lol so ur tryna find out ur parent? im guessing...hecate athena maybe ares...? cleo what do you think... :P I'm thinking more...Hecate. Definately! magic and such is her area. EW! O_O sorry I'm watching some random TV show...hehe anyway, I think It's Hecate but I'm confuzed on weather she's a goddess or titaness...idk but thats who I think...PS Nat don't you agree I can be...excentric? Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 08:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) understatement- youve got a freaking bazooka hahah yes, yes i do...MWEH hahaha i think we scared him off...hes not sayign anything..LOL XP again!? mwehhh! hmph...wuteve... i usually scare people off! yessss yes, yes you do :P Did I scare you Simon???? Most likely did...XD if i did, say something if i didnt, say someting. that was confuzing rite? yes i know No, not really. Did you want me to be scared? XD SimonBasileus 19:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) nahhh idc OMG! ITS CLETIS DUGUMPHRY! O.o srry im watching Des and Nate...hehe I scareded uuuu! la di da...boreddd No you did not ;) Awww XP -luaghs- I'm obssessed with Des and Nate...Lol anyway yeah I think your parent is Hecate XD I'm a black pheonix that knows black magic...XD 18:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Cos of my magic thingy? Then I could also be a son of Freya, Odin, Isis, or Ishtar (i won't exclude other pantheons). And maybe I'm a son of all the magic gods, making me a minor god of magic (that would be great really :D) SimonBasileus 16:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol I'm so bored... XD Of course ur bored, you are chatting with me :D Lol Nah I'm just bored...i'm sick and I've been cooped up in a small house for 4 days...Gods I'm bored...XP Oh and besides... you don't have to tell me Hecate is goddess of magic, actually a Titaness, and daughter of Asteria. I know that stuff. I'm the best of my year at Greek. trust me Oh cool! Wait... What am I doing up at 2:57am!? Ohhh watching videos on youtube...XD Dum Di Dum...Check out my blogs and see if you can answer some things please. You seem smart enough...XD Re: Greek Text Mm...I didn't know that; thanks for telling me. I used Google Translate, that's prob. why. My friends and I email each-other in foreign languages and use Google Translate ;) And yep, I'm obsessed with the elemental dragons and wolves. Also the magic...I'm fairly good at that as well. So...are ya new w/ this place? If you wanna know anything, just ask. I'd be glad to help. Η κόρη της Αθηνάς και του αναβάτη του Azeroth Bjartskular 03:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Lunaii Avatar :D Okay, so, if ya wanna make your own avatar, like what you look like, you can do it here: http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/ Just switch it to guy/girl, in the upper left corner of the dollmaker box, and go on from there. To get to clothes and stuff, just look to the far left boxes and click on them :) Hope this helps XD (We all use lunaii on here. BTW, if the dollmaker don't pop up right away, just click on the "Dollmaker" word next to the logo for Lunaii) -Theif YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH NIGGA HOW DARE YOU INSULT FUCKING ERAGON IT IS A GREAT BOOK DAMN YOU FUCKER MAGIC IS FAKE BITCH RETARD IF YOU DARE CONTINUE TO SCREW WITH FUCKING ERAGON I WILL DESTROY DAMN SITE GET IT NIGGA Chill out man, I'm not the one who's insulting Eragon ;) rocks! shut ur trap!! mwehh! That comment was from Rocks. He's an ass, either way. His cussing doesn't make sense what so ever. -sigh- Just watch for him. Alright then, thanks for the tip ;) Sure, you can help. hi where in europe r u ~? im in london Unknown demigod 18:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. im in Holland (an english kid should know where holland lies XD) SimonBasileus 19:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Im zach, son of Herny and i have to say u seem like a smart kid. U know alot about magic and i have two things i want u to do. #Go to Other Ways to Contact the Gods and email me. i have info that u need to know. seeing as u have caused no trouble and have dont nothign but good for this wiki #I need help from someone who knows magic. I have this idea for GAO when you attach a small device to the barrel of ur gun and it generates a magic sheild that after 5 min shuts down to recharge by absorbing the magical energy in the air. woudl really appriciate if you cud help me. Creator of GAO 20:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) nice broo...boreddd XP In Response to the All-Holy Creator of GAO XD 1. will do 2. that should be possible... i think every arcane spellcaster who specializes in creating magic items could do it (which means it can be taken in mass produce) thanks for making the helm of darkness on the artifact page better.. Your welcome dude. The rating system is used only for armor and weapons ;) Nothing grave though I think your son of Athena. Oh? And why do you think so? (this is just interest) Because. Your about me sounds like a child of Athena's. Alright then. I hope we'll know it soon. heheh ! i do know where holland is XD . whos ur godly parent ?? ~nomin nice that you know holland. I don't know who my parent is. Could be Hecate, could be Athena, could even be the Norse Odin or Freya. You just don't know. did u try askin lady rhea . i hope u find out soon XDnomin